


Something More

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for Season 3, Episodes 5 & 6, 'Breaking Glass'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd stood in his office, glass of scotch in one hand, the other on his hip, staring out of his window.

Of course, it would have been much better if his window had actually showed a view instead of a corridor, but it served its purpose all the same. It gave him something to focus on; anything but the case they had just solved.

A soft knock brought him back to the present and he turned slightly to see Grace's head in his doorway. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Boyd replied, not smiling.

Grace ventured carefully into the office, her arms wrapped around herself. "Are you…okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You?"

Grace nodded as well, then smiled ruefully. "I will be."

Mentally, Boyd kicked himself. "I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't give a second thought to you and…."

"It's alright," she said, holding a hand up. "To be honest, I'm more worried about you."

Boyd sighed and sat down in his chair. "I just keep wondering…could I have done more? Something more…anything more…to stop…."

"You couldn't have stopped Jonathan from jumping," Grace told him.

"I know, I wasn't…I mean, I…."

"You mean could you have done more to stop Joe from running away," Grace said quietly. When Boyd nodded, but didn't reply, she sat down on his couch. "I don't know, Boyd."

"I know. I know you can't give me a…a straight forward, uncomplicated, logical fact," he replied, smiling slightly. "But I can't help wondering, you know? Could I have been a better husband…father?"

Grace could see he was getting worked up. "Come here," she ordered.

Boyd stared. "I'm not a dog."

"No, you're a stubborn ass. Now come here."

Boyd sulked a little and grumbled under his breath, but eventually he did as he was told. "Now what?"

"Relax," Grace told him. "Nobody could have stopped Jonathan taking his own life. Not you, not me. He wanted to do it; if not then, he would have found a way. As for Joe…well, I don't know the circumstances, and I don't want to know unless you want to tell me," she added hurriedly, "But I think the same principle applies."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty," Boyd said. "Or responsible."

Grace nodded, and it was only then that Boyd realised she had a glass of wine in her hand. "I know."

Slowly, her hand reached out, slightly shakily, tentatively, aware that she was crossing so many hidden, unspoken boundaries. Grace's fingers ghosted lightly across Boyd's forehead and sighing, he rested his head against the back of the couch. He felt fingers move more firmly through his hair, soothing him, relaxing him, and slowly all the tension started to ebb from his shoulders.

"There is always something more that can be done, Peter," Grace said quietly. "But you have to know when to stop. When 'something more' can be 'too much'."

"I know, Grace, I know," he replied, somewhat hesitantly. "But that's what you're here for. To teach me."

She chuckled. "It hasn't worked so far."

Boyd smiled, his eyes closed. "There's always time."

FIN


End file.
